Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper
A talking moose and his flying squirrel friend are taking a trip to the haunted castle where they meet a friendly ghost who lives with his three uncles the ghostly trios whose can help them from those two evils spies. Produced by DreamWorks Animation, Classic Media, The Harvey Entertainment and Jay Ward Production Released by Universal Pictures. Plot The film begins with the narrator tell the viewer of how did a talking moose, a flying squirrel and a friendly ghost became friends and it was all started when Rocky, Bullwinkle and their sidekick, Karen Sympathy are rescuing the ruby from those two spies, Boris and Natasha. But Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen grabs the ruby and defeats Boris and Natasha because they've got it, when Gidney and Cloyd the two moon men came and they told Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen that they discover a ghost lady had returned from crossing over world and she on her way to Pottsylvania. Boris and Natasha didn't even know especially the ghost lady is headed to their homes so they must connect with Fearless Leader immediately. Meanwhile in Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader got a call from Boris and Natasha (during a meeting with Dibs Plutzker) and warned him that there's a ghost lady is coming to Pottsylvania and Dibs told Fearless Leader that he knew that ghost lady once but Fearless Leader told Boris and Natasha that there is no such thing as ghost so he hang up. But he was wrong and realize that ghost lady appear and her name was Carrigan Crittenden and she was Dibs's boss once when they got into a fight. Carrigan told Fearless Leader that she was alive once when she and Dibs were trying to get the treasure from a haunted castle called, Whipstaff Manor those crazy ghosts scared them away until they meet the Harvey family whose decided to live there, Carrigan has also says to Fearless Leader when she fall off the cliff, she got turned into a ghost and she fly in the castle and grab the treasure but that Harvey's daughter and her little ghost friend thinks that she has unfinished business but she told them no then she crossed over. Fearless Leader got an idea so he decided to make Carrigan alive again. Back at America, Karen told Rocky and Bullwinkle that she needed to find a ghost lady with a help from Gidney and Cloyd, while they have to find some other ghosts because she is not the only ghost that around and Rocky and Bullwinkle agreed with Karen, so she left with Gidney and Cloyd. After they're gone, Rocky and Bullwinkle have to some other ghost around to make sure that ghost lady is not an only ghost in town. During this, at Whipstaff Manor a ghost therapist, Dr. James Harvey and his teenage daughter, Kat are taking a vacation to the cruise ship and they have to say goodbye to their ghosts friends, Fatso, Stinkie and Stretch the Ghostly Trios and their nephew, Casper the Friendly Ghost. Casper is going to miss Kat so much while she and her father are gone. The Ghostly Trios promise Dr. Harvey to not let anyone in unless someone else is feeling lonely, then he and Kat left. After they're gone, the Ghostly Trios can do what they want but Casper is feeling sad. When Dr. Harvey and Kat made their way to the cruise, they meet Karen along with Gidney and Cloyd. Gidney and Cloyd have to turn invisible so no one can see them. Later, Rocky and Bullwinkle are on the road while Boris and Natasha are watching them, everywhere when they used their weapons they always have to miss some shots. Rocky and Bullwinkle drive around to keep away from Boris and Natasha by hiding in the car wash, Boris and Natasha couldn't find Rocky and Bullwinkle anywhere so they have to keep looking. After Boris and Natasha left, Rocky and Bullwinkle got out of the car wash and then they have to drive on the road anywhere until they see a haunted castle of Whipstaff Manor. Rocky and Bullwinkle walk inside the castle and look around and somethings spooky in there, but in the kitchen, Casper served his uncles, their dinner until he heard someone came inside instead knocked the door so he fly through walls and saw a talking moose and a flying squirrel. Casper fly up to them and try to greet them, but Rocky and Bullwinkle stop and turn around and saw a ghost who says hello to them, then they scream and run. The Ghostly Trios have also heard screaming in the house and it was Rocky and Bullwinkle so they have to scare them around until Casper told them to stop and told them that Rocky and Bullwinkle are the famous moose and squirrel what America has been talking about and they promised Dr. Harvey to not let anyone in unless someone else is feeling lonely, Rocky told those ghosts and he and Bullwinkle are feeling lonely as well, so Casper take Rocky and Bullwinkle up to their guest bedroom. Meanwhile at Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader had invented his own Lazarus to bring ghost back to life for Carrigan and she went in the machine as Dibs turn it on and the machine restore her alive and Carrigan is alive again. But Fearless Leader told her that she both (dead and alive), if she jumped up she'll turn back into a ghost, and on the ground she's alive and Carrigan like that idea, but Dibs still like her as alive the best. That night, Boris and Natasha are searching for Rocky and Bullwinkle everywhere and the couldn't find them so Boris and Natasha have their moose and squirrel detective device to locate them at Whipstaff Manor, so they must go there immediately. This morning, Rocky and Bullwinkle woke up and thought it was a dream from last night because they're still at Whipstaff Manor, as they were walkin downstairs they went in the kitchen and saw Casper cooking breakfast for them. Casper told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he cooked his uncles breakfast, lunch and dinner every day because he is the best cook with out him who's else can do it for him. Then suddenly, the Ghostly Trios have also come down for breakfast and order Casper to give them their meals and he did. Rocky didn't realize that when those ghosts have ate their meals, they fall right out of their bodies, so he asks Bullwinkle to talk to ghosts for a while, while Rocky can be excused from the table to look around the castle. He and Bullwinkle decides Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Karen Sympathy * Kathleen "Kat" Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Carrigan Crittenden * Dibs Plutzker * Fearless Leader Trivia This will be the second Rocky and Bullwinkle Production released by Universal studios. Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films